Welcome to the Jungle
Welcome to the Jungle is the 23rd Tomas 10 episode. Plot Welcome to the Jungle It was a Tuesday. At 11:00 in the morning. It was a nice warm day outside with few clouds in the sky. Everything seemed to be going fine. Until all of a sudden five angry gorillas broke out of a bank. Two of them had big bags of money and the other three were carrying machine guns. A few police showed up to try and stop them. But were not doing well. Then one gorilla with a machine gun shot at the police. But the bullets stopped in mid air a foot away from them. They looked to see how that had happened and it revealed to be Magnetude. The same gorilla then tried to shoot at me but the result was the same. The bullets stopped in mid air and fell to the ground. Magnetude used his magnetic powers and took away the guns. Next I folded them in half and dropped them in a trash can. A different gorilla charged at Magnetude and tried to attack. But ended up getting hit by a car (controlled by Magnetude) and was smashed into the wall. Then I had the car face the other gorillas. I made the engine roar, taunting them. The next one did the same, and I sent the car after him. But this one jumped over the car. He tried to attack Magnetude but I was prepared. I used the coins in his moneybags to knock him down. The car stopped next to two other gorillas when this happened. The two gorillas tipped the car over, thinking I wouldn’t be able to use it anymore. But that plan backfired when I slid the car against the wall with the two gorillas in between. There was one gorilla left now. He pounded his chest to show strength. In stood in a karate stance with my in a fighting position. But what I really did was lift up two cars. The gorilla charged I sent one car flying at him. The gorilla jumped over and went to attack. Then when he was about five feet away. I dropped the other car on top of him. “That should do it” I said. A few minutes later a truck form the city zoo showed up with cages to take the gorillas back. “This is strange” Fer said as they were being taken away. “Yeah. Didn’t we already have this problem before?” Santi agreed. “With that Gorilla Boss.” “Yeah, but that was in San Diego. We’re in Wisconsin.” I replied. “Do you think he came all the way here?” “I know how we can find out.” Fer said to us “Next time gorillas attack we don’t get involved, we follow them to see where they go.” Late that night some gorillas robbed an observatory. We followed the plan and followed them to see where they went. It was11:30pm. We followed them up a mountain. Up there they entered into a cave. The stayed behind and peeked in. “Excellent! The final piece to finish my device.” we heard someone say. We looked to see where it came from and there he was. The Gorilla Boss. He had some strange contraption in his hand. “As soon as the gorillas I sent, to get the others back, arrive we will begin. They should be back soon.” He said. “Soon, Maybe we should get a better hiding spot.” Santi suggested. “But we still don’t know what he’s…” I started but was interrupted by the growling of the gorillas. The Gorilla Boss and the others heard the growling and came out to see what it was. “Cease them!” he commanded. “Time to get involved.” I said then transformed into Fourarms. Santi and Fer snuck away into a hiding place. The gorillas tried to take me down but Fourarms was two strong. One jumped, punched back. Another threw a punk, blocked, grabbed by arm, swung around, threw at other two. One got on my back, threw him off. Another came, picked up, slammed into one, two, thrown at third. “Come on I’ll take you all on.” I taunted. Two charged, slammed down. Another attacked, blocked, kicked away. Another went for a tackle, he got tackled, and slammed down on another. Next the Gorilla Boss tried. He grabbed my arm and I grabbed his with my top arms. He was much stronger than an average gorilla. He tried to push me back with his legs but I was able to grab them with my lower arms. “Nice try.” I said. Then I spun us around twice and launched him at two other gorillas. “Come on! I could take you all with three hands tied behind my back!” I taunted. Unfortunately as soon as I finished my sentence the watch timed out and I was turned back to normal. “Uh oh” The gorillas were not happy. In fact they grabbed hold of me and took me into the cave and put me in a cage. “That should hold you long enough to let me finish my project.” The Gorilla Boss said to me. “What project?” I asked. “You’ll find out soon enough.” he replied “Keep an eye on him.” he ordered a few gorillas. Then he went to a separate room in the cave. Outside Fer and Santi were trying to figure out how they would get me out without making a scene. Santi suggested they could wear gorilla suits. But Fer replied by saying they wouldn’t have enough time to get one. Then Fer got an idea. Inside the cave there were two gorillas guarding my cage and three looking around. I looked at my watch to see if it had recharged yet. It hadn’t. What could I do? Then Fer appeared holding something behind his back. The gorillas were getting ready to attack when he revealed to have bananas behind his back. The gorillas all went over to get some. Meanwhile Santi snuck over to get me out of the cage. “Santi, did you get the key?” I asked him. “No, did you see where they put it?” he replied “Nope” I replied. “Well did you try opening it?” he asked then pulled the top part open. “Are you serious?” I said. I’d expected them to at least lock the cage. But then again they were gorillas. “So hurry up and turn into something.” he said. “I can’t, it hasn’t recharged yet.” I replied. “Then come on, lets get out of here before they realize you got out.” he said. “Wait we still don’t know what he’s making.” I replied. “Come on.” We started heading over to were I saw the Gorilla Boss go. We looked in to see a large container-like machine. “What is that?” Santi whispered. “I don’t know.” I replied whispering. “Would you boys like to find out?” The Gorilla Boss called out. His back was turned but he still knew we were there. We turned around, to leave, only to find two gorillas right behind us. It was a trap. The Gorilla Boss captured the three of us and put us back in the cage this time he had a gorilla sit on it. Now that he had all three of us no one could get in his way. “Behold humans the De-Evolution Bomb” The Gorilla Boss said to us showing us his device. “In case you’re wondering what it does well, I think it obvious. When this bomb goes off it will turn everyone in a 100mile radius into a gorilla. Those gorillas will be in my control.” “Not if I can help it.” I said then I quickly transformed into Teleportal. First I teleported the gorilla on top of our cage onto another. Then I teleported out of the cage. Fer and Santi escaped the cage and went for cover. “Lets see how you like being trapped in a cage.” I said then teleported all the gorillas into the cage. Next I teleported twenty locks onto the cage and lastly I teleported a large boulder on top of the cage. I turned around to face the Gorilla Boss but he beat me to the punch. Then the Gorilla Boss pinned me down. So in return I teleported onto his back. He tried to get me off but couldn’t reach. Then I jumped away and teleported a vending machine right on top of him. The vending machine slammed him down. But the vending machine wasn’t enough, he was easily able to lift it off him. Next he tried to throw the vending machine at me. But I was able to teleport the vending machine to right behind him so it was as if he had thrown it at himself. “Your starting to become a very irritating pest.” the Gorilla Boss said to me. “Starting? I was hoping I already was.” I replied then teleported a bull charging. The bull rammed him and I sent him back soon after. The Gorilla Boss got up and charged. It seemed like he was going to try and ram me. So I teleported to a safer distance. But instead he went and activated his De-Evolution Bomb. “There is nothing you can do now. The bomb is going to go off and there is nothing you can do about it.” The Gorilla Boss felt a sense of accomplishment. He thought he had won. But I had an idea. “I don’t have to stop it. I just need to redirect it.” I said then I teleported the De-Evolution Bomb somewhere it will do no harm. “It doesn’t matter where you teleported it I will still be in control of anything it hits.” he replied. “Which is why it’s not going to hit something. The only thing that’s going to get hit is you.” I said then teleported right in front of him and slammed my fist into his face. Then he took a swing, but I dodged and hit his stomach. However he never intended to punch me. What he really did was reach one of my tails. He lifted me up, swung me around, and sent my flying right into a wall. Luckily I was able to teleport a mattress, in front of it, before I hit. Next I teleported into a closer distance. Then I summoned my powers and made fifty dodge balls, that were being thrown, and they all hit the Gorilla Boss. The Gorilla Boss was now furious. He had dealt with Teleportal before and got very annoyed by it. Now he was really irritated. I saw this and used it as an opportunity. The Gorilla Boss charged and I teleported a banana peel in his way. The Gorilla Boss slipped and I teleported a bucket of water above his head. The water splashed on his face and the bucket covered his head. He lifted the bucket to see my fist hit his face again. “Enough!” he called then took off at full speed to ram me. In return I teleported a charging elephant in front of me who charged and rammed the Gorilla Boss against the wall. That finally took him down. Right after the police and zoo showed up. Fer had called them while I was fighting him. They locked them up in cages and took them away. “Hey I was just wondering, where did you send that bomb?” Santi asked as they were taking them away. “200 miles away from the Earth’s atmosphere.” I replied. It all ended well. We went back to the RV and went to sleep. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *The Gorilla Boss *Gorillas Aliens used *Magnetude *Four Arms *Teleportal Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes